Nightworld wingless angel
by Enclosed.Secret
Summary: So this is a story of a family of vampires that end up falling in love with a human girl and her brother. can love really conquor all or will the Night World laws keep them apart? ooh! guess you'll just have to read and find out!
1. Car troubles

**Night world- Wingless angel**

"Aww man!" Jade groaned infuriated as she looked down into the smoky metal parts of her old Saturn. She always knew her baby would die sometime but she couldn't help it. She had to mourn; this car had gotten her through so much… all the wet and miserable rainy days, the cold freezing winter days, and even the scorching hot summer days, poor old thing.

She heard the house door open and slam shut then heavy footsteps on pavement. She didn't need to look up to know it was Jasper. She wouldn't have looked anyway; she was way too hurt over her car's passing. And when she thought about the fact that they had to walk she was quite irate.

"Hey Jadey-ooh that looks pretty bad….does this mean we have to walk?"Jasper said as he approached jade looking at her distressed face.

Jade shut the hood with unnecessary force and grumbled something unintelligible on her way to get her book bag. "Yeah Jazz we have to walk" Jasper shrugged and walked with Jade to North Shore high. Jasper hated that nick name but he only allowed Jade to call him that. No one else even dared.

Jade and her family lived in the little town of Evanston. It was a cozy town where everybody knew everybody. It had a mall but that's about it. Main street still looks like it did 30 years ago and the only new addition besides the mall is the housing complex. Waverly. Jade hated everything about it. The housing area where houses were way too big, some of them reaching three stories high and the fact that only certain people were allowed to live there. The houses all looked alike. There was nothing unique about any one of them. There is a fancy new sports car or a limousine in the driveways and the lawns are always cut to the perfect length. It made Jade sick and ashamed to be living there, although most people would consider themselves lucky to even be on the waiting list.

Grimacing jade looked at her younger brother and as usual she was no longer angry.

"Why don't you let mom and dad buy you a car?" Jasper said sounding genuinely curious.

Ugh. This was the exact reason that Jade did not like walking to school. It gave Jasper the time to think since he couldn't do his unfinished homework in her car.

"Lauren and dad always go overboard and also because I don't want a freaking Lexus!" Jade shouted, instantly regretting it.

"Geeze I was only asking! You don't have to bite my head off" Jasper murmured back.

"Sorry" Jade muttered

"S'okay" Jasper replied cheerily as ever. Jade giggled to herself.

Jasper was Jade's younger brother by one year. It always annoyed jade that Jasper was a foot taller than her. She was a quiet intelligent person and nothing like her little brother. He was very outgoing and athletic. He was the captain of the basketball, soccer la cross and football team, and not to mention class president. Jasper's face is very lovely like every other aspect of him. It had a hint of childhood roundness still but handsome none the less. His eyes were a hypnotic icy blue, but they were kind and gentle too. His smile is very contagious which gets him a lot of friends. God jasper has a wonderful social life. He is always out and surrounded by friends. Why couldn't I be just a little like him? Jade thought.

Standing next to Jasper always made her take a hit on her self esteem. Her hair was long, pin strait and black. It reaches down to her waist line and was silky smooth. It tinted purple when the sunlight caught it just the right way. Jade's hair was the only feature about herself that she actually liked. Her eyes were sea foam green and seemed to glow sometimes. She was clumsy and short, standing at about 5'5. She loved the night and everything about it. She wanted so badly to be part of the night, the moon and the stars. The night is so peaceful and safe. It gave Jade a reassurance it was something familiar to her.

"Jadey?"

"Hmm?" Jade said startled by Jasper's sudden outburst; his voice is so loud.

"You are scared of _everything_" Jasper chided. "But any way will you let mom and dad know I'll be gone for dinner?"

Jade thought about this for a sec. then snorted. "Yeah like they would really care!" she giggled.

"Jadey I'm serious! Please?" He begged on the verge of one of his fits. Better to avoid this one.

"Yeah, fine. Oh and FYI Lauren is NOT your mother!" Jade snapped.

Jasper hugged her quick and took off towards North Shore high ignoring her comment about Lauren entirely. Lauren was their new step mother; their mother had died when Jasper was 7. Jade was as immovable as stone when it came to liking Lauren, she could not stand her platinum blonde hair, her super model body and her fake smile and perky attitude. No one is sunshine and smiles all the time.

That's when she saw them, the five most beautiful people she had ever seen.

The biggest one looked like he could crush her with one finger. He had short brown hair that fell over his forehead and muscles that put _**superman**_to shame and yet….he was inhumanly graceful. He walked like a predator, like a stalking jungle cat.

Her eyes moved on to the one beside him. She was so teeny compared to the other it was almost hilarious. Her auburn hair stood in spikes pointing in every direction. Her figure reminded Jade of a pixie, but her curves were perfect like a supermodel's, slightly better than Lauren's and Jade was sure that all of this girl's curves were natural. She had a stride that would break any ballerina's heart and…._**so**_graceful! And her stride was also that of a Jungle cat.

Then her eyes darted to the male behind the two, who looked like they were bickering because the girl had her hand on her hip. He had long straight sandy brown hair. His face was remote but his eyes were alert. He was not as muscular as the first one but he was pretty well built. He wore a shirt that hugged his arms but was perfectly fit on his chest and abs. He too was very utterly graceful and moved like a jungle cat, only somehow _more_ dangerous it seemed.

The girl beside the one with the sandy hair caught her attention next. Jade cringed at her beauty. She was the same as all the rest of them but slightly _more_. Her beauty was…celestial this was a random thought that entered her head. She knew that this girl made even Lauren's fake body look absolutely unsightly. As her interested eyes fell on her she became more aware of her own _lack _of beauty, how plain she looked.

Jade felt an intense want; it was so strong it wasn't want anymore it was a _need_ to belong with them to be walking beside them with her beauty turning heads. The girl's hair was a honey color that fell just about to her shoulder blades and a body like that of a goddess. The way she walked made her look so fierce and prideful like she knew what she was and knew she was superior…so beautiful!

Finally Jade's eyes fell upon the last of the group, the youngest of the five is what it seemed like. His hair was longish and charcoal black with an elegant shine to it. It stood in shocking contrast with the pale color to his face. It was shaggy and long as if he had just got out of bed, curling outwards off the ears. He wore an old black leather jacket with s black T-shirt and faded jeans. Very graceful and just like a jungle cat. They looked dangerous yet at the same time gentle and all beautiful in their own unique way.

She loved them already. All four of them were so different but at the same time they were all exactly the same. The way they all carried themselves like there is danger somewhere near. No, that's not it. It took a second to figure out what it is about them that made them all look alike, and then she looked at the youngest boy's skin. It was snow-white, but that only seemed to make him more beautiful. That's it! Their skin is so very pale and beautiful.

It took her all of five seconds to take all of them in when she noticed she was standing in the middle of the crosswalk and people were honking at her. She must have unconsciously been taking steps forward. Jade flushed and dashed towards the school building.

* * *

Ugh! Kalie shut up!" Ayden was shouting. They were almost to the school building now and Kalie was reciting Night World laws to them for the third time that day. Jag was scouting for other Night World people not really having too much luck as celest was looking at her reflection in every car, puddle of water and pair of eyes would allow her to. Maybe we'll get lucky and not have to deal with any other night people anymore this town could be one we could call home. That would be nice, unlikely but nice. Levi thought vaguely aware of Kalie's nonstop talking. Kalie and Ayden were fighting….again and Levi was a few paces behind the group. It was his usual spot-not the focus but not an outsider either.

Every time he looked around Levi saw curious eyes staring back at him. Everywhere they went he could feel the burn of eyes boring into him from all sides. No matter where they went the reaction they received from the mindless students was all the same, it was something he could never really get used to. The strange thing was that every time he looked into one pair of those eyes he felt a yearning to be one of them, to belong. Of course that would never happen. He belonged to the Night World now and nothing can change that. He has been a vampire for at least 300 years now. He had to accept the fact that he would never be human again. Despite his impatience for their small minds he actually seemed to like humans.

He was scanning the lot one last time grazing over the curious eyes when something caught his attention. He tilted his head as he examined her. She had exceedingly long black hair that just seemed to give off purple in the sunlight and wisped behind her as she ran. She looked like she was in a hurry to get inside the school. But none of that was why she caught his attention. She was the only one who wasn't openly gawking at him and his family. His eyes followed the girl until she disappeared into the building.

"So strange", Levi muttered.

"What? Did you say something Leve?" Celest

"Hmm, Oh no nothing" Levi replied in a distant voice.

That girl. She was so unlike any other person, Night world or otherwise he had ever seen! [But you could not know that Levi you only saw the girl once and from a distance] his mental voice was telling him. Yeah but next time it will be in person. [She is human you can't] oh yes I can, I will take her and make her mine. Little did Levi know he would be warring with himself on this subject for quite some time.

About ten minutes later they all had their schedules. Levi looked over and noticed Celest Jag and Xander were posing as juniors this year, so that meant that he and Kalie were sophomores. His first period was Sociology with a Mr. Lupe. Great. Night person oh well he's a werewolf, probably rogue and werewolves always turned out to be rather stupid. Maybe this would turn in his favor. I certainly hope he is the only night person in this dreary town. Levi thought dully as he sighed and prepared for the many tiresome years that lay ahead of them. Maybe this time would be different. Maybe they could stay here without having to pack up and run twenty minutes after settling in like all the other times.

Levi walked into the classroom and thanked heaven that he was the first student there. He asked Mr. Lupe for a book and walked to the back of the classroom taking a seat farthest to the left just as the bell rang.

* * *

Oh crap! I'm going to be late! Jade was thinking as she hurried to the sociology room for her first period class. Oh _**please**_ let me make it on time! She stepped into the little room just a moment before the tardy bell rang. Oh great, Mr. Lupe has already started the lesson.

"Take a seat miss Leaf." Mr. Lupe said in a disapproving voice.

Jade blinked twice surveying the room for an empty desk, finding one just beside the gorgeous new boy. With her eyes on her feet she took that seat and got out a notebook. To her immense relief she did not trip once. As she took notes Jade pulled her hair over to the left side of her shoulder making a good cover. She peeked for an instant or two to the mysterious boy sitting next to her. She noticed now that his eyes were the purest most beautiful eyes in the entire world. They were a deep gray with a hint of black around the iris. Inside those eyes she could see kindness, longing, and immeasurable bliss. That had Jade mystified because he never looked directly into hers.

After a while she decided it was okay to look at him just one more time. The second time she looked through her veil of hair she saw that his beautiful eyes had hardened and now held the coldest black ice imaginable mixed with hate and anguish. Jade quickly turned her attention back to Mr. Lupe pretending to be interested in sociology.

She was vaguely aware that his eyes were burning two holes in the side of her hair. She felt warm liquid fill her eyes but swiftly wiped the traitor tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. She would not let this boy see her shed tears for him this way. It confused her as to why she felt such strong feelings for him in the first place. Why does this stranger have such an influence over her? But why would he have such strong feeling of hate for her when they haven't even met. She really should be used to her repelling nature but it still hurt to be shafted by the most beautiful human on the face of the earth. As she thought of this a violent shiver rolled down her back.

The bell rang then making Jade jump as usual. When she got up to her great horror all the papers from her binder scattered to the floor as she accidently knocked it over. Jade giggled nervously and bent to pick them up. The gorgeous stranger boy was already there and had a hand full of Jade's papers. She picked up the rest and stood to face him.

"Um thanks. But you really didn't have to help me" Jade said in a small voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" the boy replied in a surprised tone.

"Because- you don't-n-never mind" Jade said frustrated and started walking down the row of desks to the door "Thanks again" she muttered as she left the room.

She was bewildered, the way he was staring at her. There was a yearning but the black ice didn't lessen. Jade trembled as she left the room. She began walking down the hall when a voice made her jump.

"Are you cold?" the curious voice asked.

"No-well yes actually just a bit. I have to go get my…"Jade stopped when she saw the boy was shrugging out of his black leather jacket. "Whoa what are you doing? I have my own jacket-"

"Your locker is on the other side of the building you shouldn't walk that far you'll be late." His velvety voice sent yet another shiver down her spine.

Jade looked up through her eye lashes and saw that the black ice was no longer there replaced by some sort of determination. He was looking at her with a gentle kindness. He smiled the most contagious smile she had ever seen. She couldn't help the answering smile that spread across her face like wildfire.

"So are you going to take my jacket? It's no burden on me and you look so cold" he said with that smile again.

Jade didn't dare tell this boy that he was the reason for her shivers.

"Oh that's alright the biology room is really warm" He looked startled and slightly pleased.

"You have biology next hour also?" he said with a half smile.

Didn't expect that "Yeah. Do you?" Jade was a little startled herself. He is gorgeous! But there is more to him than that. She studied his features and saw in his eyes an infinite wisdom. Jade felt like she was looking into the eyes of an ancient god of absolute knowledge. He's very polite and sweet and not to mention he just offered his sweater to a total stranger. A huge smile erupted on her face that she could not repress.

The boy smiled back and said "Yes actually will you save me a seat? I have to talk with my sister."

Jade looked at her feet still kind of smirking, as her heart beat accelerated to an impossible rate. He wanted to sit with her in biology. This thought warmed Jade and made her feel kind of giddy. "Of course" Jade said. And with that she turned, trying to be as graceful as this boy with the thousand year old eyes. And again with about the same amount of grace as a dodo bird tripped but this time the ground came at her at an incredible speed. She threw her arms out in front of her and closed her eyes waiting for embarrassment to find her.

When Jade opened her eyes her face was about five inches from the ground. Then she was hauled upward and on her feet in one fluid motion that was so sudden it turned the space around her into a blur of color. When Jade's head stopped spinning and she could make things stay in one place she looked up and saw the back of the boy's head shaking and silent laughter moving his shoulders. She looked around, her entire face flushing a deep scarlet and eternally thankful that the hall was clear and –oh _**crap! **_The hall is clear! She took off stumbling to the biology room giving her no time to think about what had just happened.

* * *

"What?!" Kalie said in a strained whisper. "How could you do this Levi, you could die! And so can she! You are being utterly careless! You _**know **_the Night World rules against-"

"Against falling in love with humans, I know! And I haven't fallen in love with her! "[Yet] his mental voice added. No! I **cann**_**ot**_ allow myself to fall in love with this wonderful mysterious human girl. It will only sentence us both to death. And for some odd indescribable reason to even think of the world without this girl in it somewhere, even hurt to imagine. "So stop it Kalie you're overreacting again. I'm not in love with her and there are no rules that I've heard of against human interaction. You can yell at me when I'm actually doing wrong but now if you'll excuse me I have Biology."

"Watch yourself Levi" Kalie muttered in what was supposed to be a threatening tone? Levi looked at her skeptically and chuckled.

"I'd stay and chat but" He turned and started walking toward the biology lab."But….I don't want to stay and chat" And with that he chuckled as he left Kalie standing there dumbfounded, jaw hanging open.

As he made his way to the Biology lab Levi saw her eyes every time he closed his to blink. They were a kind and placid sea foam green with depths of such repressed emotion. There was joy and passion, happiness and love, but along with all the happiness he knew Jade deserved there was so much sadness and an intense yearning. It felt as if those eyes saw right through every shield he put up to keep the human world out and keep the night world inside of him. He believed he was a vile and repulsive creature, dead but damned to walk among the living in a world to which he could never belong to again. Since the night Ash turned him into a night world citizen 300 years ago his cold heart hadn't managed a single beat. For the first time since that dire and unpleasant night his un-beating heart felt warm and Levi was at peace with himself.

So he entered the biology room intent on making friends with Jade. The battle inside him was still waging he knew not if he was going to make her his, make her a vampire. But could he bring himself to sentence her, the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth, the one who was making Levi question himself and all he once stood for before he knew of her existence, the one who stole his heart and knew she would keep it until either the end of time or the end of her. Could he damn her to a life of misery and such violence for his own selfish needs and wants? This question Levi could not answer because he himself did not know it.

* * *

"Rough ER is also known as…" Jade didn't pay much more attention to Miss Steele's mind-numbing lecture about the makeup of a cell. She had just begun her lesson when the room fell silent. Hearing the whispered "wow he's so hots" and "drop dead gorgeouses" her head came up from her doodles to see the beautiful stranger boy talking to Miss Steele. As he retrieved his book from her the boy sauntered down the aisle to where Jade was sitting "Is this spot taken?" he asked motioning to the empty space next to her. "Is now" she replied with the threat of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. That was weird, Jade was known widely for her lack of grace and shyness around people but with this boy it was different she felt oddly at ease around him.

A slight shiver slid down Jade's back do to the bitterness of the air. It was actually quite cold in the biology lab despite what she told the boy who offered her his jacket. She shivered again and felt something cold draped over her shoulders.

"He-"she looked over and noticed the boy next to her had given her his jacket and she didn't object. That was rather odd he had been wearing this jacket all morning and yet it felt as like it had been left in a freezing car in the middle of winter. She smiled and turned back to her biology book slipping her arms into the sleeves of this beautiful boy's coat. Jade turned her head sneakily to the right shoulder taking in the smell of him. In some odd way she felt as if this would make her close to him. The jacket had a sweet fragrance on it unlike any she had ever come across before. It reminded her of lying in a field of wildflowers as a child with a hint of honey and happy winter air.

The bell rang then making Jade jump slightly as it brought her out of her thoughts. She looked around as the other students gathered their books and left the room, some stopping to stare at her and Levi. He chuckled.

"You scare easily" he noted

Jade giggled nervously as she collected her things and started walking. "Not one of my favorite aspects but you know you have to make the best with what you've got"

"That is correct I was merely taking note of this so I may remember it…in the future" Levi looked forward as they walked to Jade's locker together. She liked the sound of it. Together…this thought brought a new subject to her mind.

"What is your name? I never really got a chance to ask" Jade flushed a deep cherry red for her ignorance and couldn't help but notice his fists clenched and his posture stiff. She shivered again and clutched her books tightly to her chest. She'd made him angry again.

"My name's Levi. Levi Hale." He answered once his posture relaxed.

The rest of the day passed rather eventful for Jade. After Biology came history which bored her to sleep like usual, then lunch. She sat with her normal friends, all of who were just _gushing_ over the new "hot" students and asking her a billion questions about Levi. This annoyed her to no avail. For some reason she felt possessive over him, like he was hers. This thought was futile however he didn't seem interested in her as much more than just friends. Before long evading their maddening questions forced Jade out to the parking lot where she shivered her way through the rest of lunch hour.

When the bell rang Jade tied her hair back in a low ponytail and went inside where the rest of that day occurred in a blur of beautiful faces, boring classes and a mind that wouldn't quit wandering back to Levi Hale time and time again. It didn't help much that she had every single class with Levi and he chose to sit next to her in every one of them.

Throughout that day Jade could see somewhat of an emotional war going on in Levi's eyes. One moment they would be the clearest grey shining unusual silver at moments when he seemed…hungry then the next moment he'd be happy with some sort of resolution mixed with contentment and peace. And at other times he'd get so pissed it actually scared Jade slightly sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

Despite the mood swings and odd secrets Jade could feel he was keeping from her this turned out to be an extremely brilliant day. She continued to struggle with her feelings for him. She believed him to be the most beautiful person-inside _and_ out-she had ever laid eyes on. She constantly had to keep reminding herself that he probably only was hanging out with her because the convenience of the seating arrangement in each class or merely out of pity.

'not only does he deserve better than me but in comparison to his marvelous beauty I am utterly plain and can never trust myself to be…_enough_ for him' Jade thought on her way home. 'even if the impossible happened and he ended up liking me back another girl, more worthy of him will show up and even though I know it's for the best I'll end up being hurt'

Jade let out an exasperated sigh as she turned into her driveway and sat on the front porch. After an immeasurable amount of time it started to snow and violent shivers rocked her frame.

"Hey there ice princess" came a familiar voice from behind her as she turned to go inside. This voice was one she knew as if she'd heard it all her life. A voice she knew that she'd walk a thousand miles to hear. Levi.

"um..what?" Jade answered in a rather small voice as she whorled around to face Levi. What she got she was not at all prepared for. As she halted she found that his face was inches from hers. Whoa. Wasn't expecting that! How did he move so quickly?! What she got as a result only intensified her embarrassment. Jade took in a lung full of his scent causing her heart to accelerate and a vivid scarlet gracing her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up not moving a muscle and noticed that Levi was smirking down at her. Jade Jerked her body back grimacing as her traitor cheeks displayed more crimson.

"uh-s-sorry" Jade stammered turning her back to Levi as her eyes filled with tears. How could this boy, this _stranger_ have such an impact on her emotions? Why _did_ she have such strong feelings for him? She let out an unsteady breath when she felt a sturdy hand on her shoulder. Levi gently pulled her to face him as he whipped a tear away that slid down her burning cheek.

* * *

"Hey there ice princess" Levi teased as he rounded Jade's driveway. It was the only thing he could think of. As he looked at Jade and took in all her glorious radiance he was at a severe loss for words. Was she some kind of masochist? Every time he saw her Jade seemed to be forcing herself into the cold. At lunch this afternoon she sat outside on the brick wall in front of the school and now she was sitting on the porch in sub-zero weather gazing into nothingness. He could not know whether or not the wind or the air was cold; he had no perception of what was hot or cold, he was a vampire after all. What he would give to be able to be inside her magnificent mind. To know if she thought of him at all Levi was sure that whatever was going on inside Jade's head it was as beautiful as her.

While she still had her back to him he closed the distance between them stopping maybe a foot from her. How badly Levi wanted to reach out and take her into his arms, to hold her to his chest and to know no harm will come of her. But of course he could not, well not at the moment. He had finally decided he wasgoing to be good enough for her. And eventually, if she wishes he will make her a Night person. With every part of his being he could manage he _would_ change for her. He knew that he would do anything face anything, _be_ anything for Jade. Even if what she needed him to be was not what he wanted. 'she deserves more than an evil horrible murderer' he thought grimly. Because Levi had murdered people. Even though it was in his past he could not bring himself to forgive all of the hideous things he had done. For the lives he had taken.

"um…what?" Jade whorled to face Levi and as her eyes bugged out she leaned into him so close he could feel the warmth coming from her body…Jade's body…[No Levi stop it! You can't think about her like this. It will eventually kill her.] he ignored the voice inside his head; the pure bliss that Levi felt at the moment was too much to handle he smiled slightly looking down at her tiny form and for once ignored the battle raging inside his head. The way that purple sweater hugged her bodice in all the right places. Her long black hair framing her beautiful heart shaped face. Her rhythmic heartbeat that Levi could just dance to... When she finally opened her eyes and looked up the reaction he got from her surprised him. She threw herself back and stuttered out a quiet "uh-s-sorry" and turned her back to him. Levi could not comprehend why Jade reacted this way. He walked forward and with a gentle hand pulled her to face him. A tear fell from her eyes, she was crying.

Levi had not looked into Jades eyes directly this entire day but as soon as he did his entire world stopped. It seemed like his reason for existing now was…Jade. Her eyes were so sad it made Levi's dead heart ache in ways he never thought it would ache again. He knew that she was his life now and so he'd do anything to make her smile again…so he did the only thing he could think of. Levi bent down slowly and as his lips met hers something strange happened. Levi did not know the meaning of happiness until that moment. For the first time since the moment Levi was born he felt _true _happiness. They were both plunged into a world where the only thing that mattered was his beautiful Jade.


	2. Soul mates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World's plot line sadly but I do own pretty much all the characters in this story.**

**(A/N) I hope their relationship isn't moving too fast! Please read and review and I will replace this story with the version that takes their relationship a little more slowly!**

**Night World-Wingless Angel**

**(Levi's POV)**

'_Do you really believe that Levi?'_ for the first time in a long time Levi was taken by surprise. He jumped slightly startled by the sound of Jade's voice coming from in his thoughts.

'_Jade? What are you doing inside my head?' _Levi asked frantically. Was he going mad?

Jade giggled slightly the sound making Levi's heart soar. The happiness behind Jade's laugh was palpable. He could feel the oneness of their minds and some strange connection between them being made, a bond not even breakable by death. He did not know how or why but he and Jade were together in some odd way no other has been before. To be honest it actually scared Levi. For his entire life the only love he knew was towards his family. No other person, Night World or otherwise has ever loved Levi the way he felt Jade did, he had never loved anyone the way he loved Jade, the joy was somewhat overwhelming but he liked it.

Before he knew it Jade was somehow searching through his thoughts, through his past memories down to the ones he himself never wanted to see again. He didn't want Jade to see the vile and repulsive things he had done yet at the same time he wanted her to know him like no other has ever known him. He wanted to know everything about Jade and her to know him but he was afraid that if she saw the things that he had done she would run like all the rest.

Suddenly he looked around him. He saw Jade. They were in a room filled with sharp shards of ice like stalagmites and stalactites beholding Levi's past. He winced as he saw the first time he had hunted a human.

'_Levi…wh-what are you?_'

Levi didn't give Jade any further explanation; he had to get her out of his mind before she could see too much. He found his physical body and threw himself backwards releasing Jade from his arms. The sudden break in contact only made him ache and yearn for more. He wanted her to see it all but would she run from him if she knew the monster he was? He jumped off his back landing agilely on his feet and looked over at Jade who was breathing heavily on the icy porch. He saw wonder in her eyes that mirrored his but he also saw hurt and understanding. Those sea foam green eyes seemed to glow with such intensity like she was trying to tell him something. She knew…she saw his past and the terrible things he'd done.

"Levi…" Jade stepped closer to him with her arm outstretched towards him. He put his arms out in front of him but it was too late she grasped his hand and they were plunged once again into that cold and icy room that was his mind. But he was ready for it this time he let her see only what he wanted her to.

'_I can feel the secrets you're keeping from me Levi. So I wanted to show you something...'_

And they were no longer in Levi's room but in a wide space that showed flashes of Jade's childhood.

-Flash-

A 5 year old Jade in her mother's arms, she looked just as beautiful as she does now.

-Flash-

Jade at 8 years, her mother's funeral…un-answered questions as to the cause of her mother's death. Two puncture holes on the right side of her neck as Jade looks down at her beautiful mother whom she thought to be sleeping. Confusion.

-Flash-

Worry for Jasper as he cries for his mother in the middle of the night. Levi could feel the deep love and fierce need to protect her younger brother.

-Flash-

A 13 year old Jade scowling as her father left with Lauren for another date as she was left at home to babysit Jasper.

-Flash-

Jasper's wonderful face smiling as they sat on the docks of the north shore of Evanston, Calif. Watching as the sun goes down.

-Flash-

A 16 year old Jade as she saw five of the most beautiful people heading towards North Shore high.

-Flash-

The sociology classroom where she first saw Levi

-Flash-

The hate in his eyes

-Flash-

The hurt in hers…"will I ever be good enough?"

-Flash-

Levi's breathtaking smile

-Flash-

This was not a picture but a feeling so strong and filled not only with a love so powerful it could conquer death itself, love but yearning and passion and confusion and hurt. She thought she'd never be good enough for Levi but in truth it was the other way around.

Jade turned to look at Levi once the pictures stopped flashing across the space stretched out in front of them. She saw his posture was tense and tears running down his cheeks astonishing himself. Levi touched a finger to his cheek. But he couldn't cry he hadn't been able to for over 300 years.

"What do you mean you haven't been able to cry for over 300 years?" Jade asked curiously as she walked towards him stopping just inches from his shaking form.

"Jade you showed me 16 years of your life…" He took a deep breath and gave a sigh filled with his resignation. "I'm going to show you _all _of my life- if that's what you can call it"

They were once again in the icy room that was Levi's mind. In the shards of ice he showed her everything and he scrutinized her reaction. She stayed calm wincing slightly at the images of his first hunt and the murders. Her emerald eyes filled with tears when she witnessed Levi's brutal transformation and spilled over when he showed her Hunter Redfern and how he beat and killed his parents, forcing him to watch. She felt the hate and anguish he felt as if she were actually there.

"_You see Levi with eternal life there is eternal pain. I gave you immortality and for that there are consequences, as I mentioned to you when you came to me requested this of me. I hope you enjoy your new life with your siblings young Levi." _Hunter Redfern said to Levi before disappearing through the door and into the night.

"_I am sorry Levi…"_ Ash whispered remorse coating his deep voice and disappeared through the door following her uncle.

He rushed to his siblings that lay, bleeding on the floor of his little cabin. His new enhanced made it possible for him to feel their heartbeats growing weaker with each moments passing and his mind was made up. He had already pretty much killed his parents and to make up for that he would save his dear brother and sister and their dying mates, and every other soul he could manage. So he did a blood exchange with each of them and waited…waited until their transformations were complete and they awakened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (**Jade's POV)**

As Jade viewed Levi's past she was filled with awe and wonder while several other emotions played havoc on her heart. There was pain for Levi's dead parents, fear for Hunter Redfern and his nephew Ash, Love for Levi and his family. Jade saw all of it, everything Levi had been so hesitant to show her and the odd thing is she never once felt fear towards Levi or his family as they struggled in finding a further way to survive on blood without killing humans. She also felt confused as to why on god's green earth would Levi think he was not good enough for her?

Jade pondered the answer to this question when she finally realized Levi was staring at her. She tilted her head when somewhere; outside of this wonderful place where only the two of them existed she heard a car horn and the annoying sound of heels on concrete. She grimaced slightly as she thought of Jasper ditching her tonight to face Lauren alone when Levi chuckled and embraced her. You silly girl, what am I a hundred and fifty pound sack of rocks? Levi's mental voice asked. Jade giggled as she found her external body.

Suddenly she was no longer in the icy room of Levi's mind. The two were once again standing outside in the freezing cold on Jade's porch as Lauren walked up the driveway.

In an annoying perky little voice Lauren squealed "Oh Jadie-kins! I hope I'm not interrupting anything! Who's your new…friend?" the smile on her face was authentic and made Jade think that maybe Lauren wasn't that bad a person.

"Hello…um what's your name?" Levi asked in the most courteous manner.

"I'm Mrs. Leaf, but you can call me Lauren." Lauren's callous tone led Jade to believe she knew more about Levi than she was letting on. But she decided not to make a big production of it so she shrugged it off and lead Levi into her house.

"So you kids want anything? Juice a sandwich maybe?" Lauren said poking her head through Jade's door. This irritated Jade slightly, the way Lauren tried to act like her mother sticking her perfectly assembled plastic nose into business that wasn't at all her concern. Jade sighed, 'I guess that's her job though she is of course our step mother' she thought dully.

"Not really" Jade snapped, regretting it instantly seeing Lauren's face fall. "I mean no thanks, I'm sorry Lauren for my attitude and behavior lately, and well all through the time you first met my father. It's not fair to you and I am sincerely sorry for my wretched conduct." Jade spoke in a strained voice. This new development of being nice to Lauren was easier said than done.

"Oh Jadie!" Lauren cried as her sapphire eyes teared up. "I completely forgive you! You know I think this is one of the moments that make parenting all worthwhile"

Jade was then pulled into a bone crushing bear hug and squeezed till she couldn't breathe.

"CA-N'T-B-BR-BREATHE!!!" she gasped out before Lauren let her go. Jade didn't know Lauren and her chicken arms could grasp that tight. Something pulled at the back of Jade's mind, something she couldn't quite explain, and something she felt was urgent. She thought about it a little harder but just then Jade's father decided he wanted to have the worst timing ever and walk through the door at that exact moment.

"Jadie! Jasper! Lauren! The stalk market just went up let's go out to eat tonight!" Jade's father's thunderous voice boomed as he entered the house.

Lauren and Jade exchanged glances when her father came through the door.

"Did you hear me? I sai-who's your friend Jadie?"

"Oh hi daddy this is Levi" Jade answered, her father's callous tone making her nervous.

Levi stood and faced Jade's father squaring his shoulders and in the same polite manner he used with Lauren said "Hello sir, My name is Levi Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you." Levi stepped forward to shake his hand.

A coy smile spread across Jade's father's face then and his mock anger faded away as he took Levi's hand. "Just kidding guys. My name is Kevin Leaf, and this is my humble home. So you're a friend of Jadie's from school huh?" Jade's dad chuckled.

Levi's answering smile was simply breathtaking. "Yes sir, and your home certainly is magnificent" he commented.

"Well Jade don't be rude ask the boy to stay for dinner" her father chided.

"Oh- uh would you like to stay for-oh daddy Jasper's not going to be here for dinner, out with friends…again" Jade pouted.

Her father looked at Levi with a grin "She's quite a handful, you sure you're up for the job?"

"AAH KEVIN!!! YOU'RE SO FREAKING EMBARASSING!!" Jade screamed as she turned scarlet, using his first name letting him know he was on pretty thin ice. Levi's body tensed reminding Jade that Levi wasn't human and being around humans wasn't the slightest bit easy. "Sorry she muttered so low only Levi would be able to hear"

He gave a slight nod in response and smiled at Kevin. "I don't disagree to the fact that Jade's not a bit stubborn but she's everything I need. What I'm trying to say sir is, may I date your daughter?"

Blush once again appeared on Jade's cheeks as she thought about what Levi had just asked her father. She hadn't the slightest idea he wanted her that way, the thought warmed her heart. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face like wildfire.

"No you can't date my daughter are you insane?! No I'm just kidding of course you may. You seem like a nice young boy, the perfect thing for Jade right now."

"Thank you sir" Levi said politely

"Please, call me Kevin"

"Thank you Kevin, and if you don't mind I must take my leave" Levi said as he took Jade's hand and kissed it tenderly and whispered "I'll be back tonight love. Thank you Kevin I truly do appreciate your letting me date Jadie, I promise no harm will come of her" the conviction and authority in Levi's voice made it so Kevin _had_ to believe him. It was hard not to, you could see the promise in his eyes.

"I'm going to trust you Levi. See you later" Kevin said as Levi left Jade's room.

Jade let out a sigh and laid back on her bed as her father and step mother left her room with smiles, happy for her and her new boyfriend.

'whoa boyfriend…'Jade smiled 'I could get used to this' she thought gleefully, but she didn't know if boyfriend was the appropriate word to describe what he meant to her. He was the first guy to ever look at her with more than brotherly love for her. She knew it was a bit early to know but she felt as if she loved Levi. As she thought of this she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Everything felt alright for once.


	3. Renegade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World or its plot that would be the brilliant L.J. Smith (*-*)(*-*)**

**A/N: this chapter shows a little more of Levi's family XD read and review…oh yeah! And ENJOY!**

Night world- chapter 3

**(Levi's POV)**

Levi left Jade's home in a happy frame of mind. He scanned the area for possible humans who could be watching, not seeming to sense any he took off at the enhanced speed only a vampire could achieve thinking about that day's events and smiled thinking of Jade as the trees and shrubs passed him in green and brown frosty blurs. So Levi had a soulmate…that seemed like an appropriate word to describe the bond between he and Jade. Their relationship was new, he had only met her that day but, he could feel the strength in their union, the passion behind the kiss they shared, the faith Jade had in him and his for her.

In truth Levi was terrified. What if they get sentenced to death because of his selfish need to be with Jade? This girl with the beautiful…everything meant more to him than his own life. _She_ was his world now. He would never abandon her but Levi was determined to-if it were necessary-die for Jade. The only thing to do now was to tell Kalie. This scared him a bit; Kalie was like a force of nature, she may be extremely tiny but she can sure hold her own. Would she accept Levi's love for Jade? Or would he be forced to go up against her in battle? He was not sure of the outcome but he was unwavering on the fact that he loved her and he would not let anything happen to that beautiful human girl, he had promised Kevin that much and he was absolutely determined to keep that promise.

As Levi neared his new home in the little town of Evanston he readied himself for whatever reaction Kalie and perhaps his other siblings had and the things Kalie could possibly throw at him. Could he face all four of them in combat if it came down to it? Jag, Ayden, Celest, and Kalie- killing machines by nature. Levi had always been obedient to his older sister but no more, he had to face her, he had to face the storm. There was no other option. Eternity was stretched out in front of Levi and now was the time to decide what he was going to do with his limitless life, and Jade was in it weather Kalie liked it or not.

Levi's speed slowed to human pace as the house came into view. With a grip on the silver doorknob Levi squared his shoulders and crossed the threshold of their old Victorian house to find Kalie facing him in one of the big black leather chairs, arms crossed over her chest her blue eyes glinting silver. Great. She was angry.

"Hello Levi" Kalie said acidically, her jaw locked "where have you been dear brother?"

She was clearly not in a great mood. Levi approached Kalie warily watching every move she made tensed as if for war.

"Kalie" he nodded "I have something I would like to discuss with you"

"I know" she replied as she stood from her chair. "LEVI ANTHONY HALE! HOW _DARE_ YOU DISSOBEY _EVERY_ GOD DAMNED NIGHT WORLD LAW IN THE BOOK, ALL FOR A STUPID VERMIN HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NONTHING?? OR ARE YOU SIMPLY STUPID???!!!" Kalie screeched as she advanced on Levi who stood there crouched and unfazed by her sudden outburst.

"You won't _ever_ speak of her as a vermin again" Levi hissed dangerously on the verge of an eruption himself. "She is more than just a stupid vermin Kalie"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kalie's POV)**

The fervor in Levi's voice stopped Kalie dead in her tracks. She remembered using that tone when her mother and father wouldn't allow her to see Ayden all those years ago. She knew what Levi was feeling but her behavior about the girl was for Levi's own good. He could- no he _would _die for falling in love with her. The laws of Night World are very clear: humans must never learn of our existence. And members of Night World must never fall in love with a human. Violate the laws and the consequences are terrifying, and Levi has broken just about every law there is.

"Kalie" Levi said plainly irritated at her zoning out. "I'm sorry but my resolution stands. Jade means the world to me. I have thought about it all day and there is no other alternative Kales we have to change her. Maybe we could go to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa Levi! You speak of changing the girl-"

"Jade" Levi stated promptly

"Jade then, you speak of changing _Jade_ like she's already agreed to it!" said Kalie who sat back in her chair feeling less angry then she had when Levi first came through the door.

Levi's eyes dropped to the floor, he was thinking of a plan to get Jade to consent. Kalie giggled slightly at his concentration when Jag Celest and Ayden walked in.

"Is it safe to come in? We thought for sure you two were going to tear each other to shreds!" Ayden laughed. The sound warming Kalie more. When it came to Ayden she was about as rough as a fluffy bunny's tail. She stood hugging Ayden while Levi still thought about how to change Jade safely.

Kalie knew then that Levi was right, changing her was the only option; his love for her rang true. Her senses told her it was something _more_ than love, if that was possible. She felt Levi would give his life for this girl without a second thought.

"So what's the crisis that nearly brought you two to scrap Kales?" Ayden asked curiously intertwining their fingers as he sat with Kalie on his lap in her leather chair.

"Little boo-boo here has fallen in love with a human" Kalie stated with mock joy using Levi's nick name

All three of their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"Levi!" Celest gasped in shock

"oh my god dude! Are you serious?! You're gonna get sentenced to death man! And so is this girl!...wait it is a girl right? Please don't tell me you're gay!" Ayden yelled trying to be funny "That would explain why you never had any girlfriends"

Levi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ayden dully. "No you dumb-ass! I am not gay!"

"Ayden Levi now is not the time, this is serious" Jag

"Don't you think I know this you twit? I'm trying to think!"

"Oh and I haven't even told you the best part yet! He's going to change her." Kalie said still with false Joy.

"Shut it Kalie! This isn't as serious as you guys are making this out to be! So she's human, so what?! The laws haven't stopped it before. Don't you ever listen to Night World Radio? Night people all over the world are falling for humans Even Thierry, Night world's king has a human soul mate. The world is changing and if you want to be left behind in the old ways then so be it but I am not going to sit around while revolution is brewing I'm going to fight for Jade." Levi declared, willing his siblings to understand.

Kalie knew this day would come sooner or later. "It's time to find and join…circle daybreak" Kalie forced out. Her whole life has been about keeping order in the Night World, following their rules so nothing else bad could happen to the little family they established. Kalie despised circle daybreak but for Levi's sake she would _learn_ to tolerate them and try to understand their ways and beliefs.

The sensation of eyes watching her brought Kalie out of her reverie. She looked up to see everyone staring at her some with shocked faces and Levi with a look that said 'You're absolutely freakin' brilliant!' "What?" She asked faintly annoyed.

After a long silence Jag was the first one to speak. "Do you truthfully believe that we should do such a thing? _Daybreakers?_ We're going to be _Daybreakers?!_ Kalie have you completely lost it?"

"No Jag I'm being serious. We have to do this for the sake of Levi…and Jade" Kalie smiled "this _will_ be a good thing" she announced, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"I'm up for it!" Ayden shouted happily looking into Kalie's eyes.

"I am as well" Celest uttered in a shy voice.

'The girl's been with is for over three centuries, you'd think she'd be comfortable with speaking out loud to us' Kalie thought looking at her younger sister.

"So am I" Jag sighed "But only because Celest could get hurt and I _won't _allow that to happen" He was starting to sound like Levi.

"Good, now that we've all consented there is only one thing left to do" Said Kalie smiling at Levi

Levi tilted his head "What is that Kales?"

"Well we all must meet the girl we're risking our lives for. And we are dying to see what about her is making you love drunk" Kalie giggled.

"Alright…" Levi said hesitantly "I'm going to see her tonight anyhow. I'll bring her a little after that"

**A/N: O.O bringin' her to meet the family! This should be fun! Aww not rents sadly though. So how'd you like it? Please review! Short, I know but I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Take my hand

**Disclaimer: *exasperated sigh* I do not own the Night World series plot guys….but on a happier note I do own Levi, Jade, Jasper, Celest, Jag, Ayden, Kalie, Lauren and Kevin . that's good enuff for this girl! Hehe**

Night world- chapter 4

**(Jade's POV)**

Jade woke that night in a cold sweat, unable to remember the dream she had that brought on such violent sobs. The only thing she could remember about it was that her mother was in it…and Lauren was too. 'Ok Jadie get a grip, you're fine now. Oh jizz! Homework! Right.' She looked to the night stand where her alarm clock sat squinting at the sickly green glowing numbers. 10:07-"alright not too bad" Jade walked across the room in the underwear and black tank top she had stripped down to while sleeping to get her book bag. She tossed it on her bed whilst she picked up the clothes strewn across the floor thinking about everything that happened that day.

It started out like any other day, pretty crappy but, in the events that followed her walking to school Jade had gained a…soulmate?-the word seemed to fit-she fell in love, all in one day. It was quite strange but somewhat understandable if you think about it. You can't hinder destiny-the two were meant to be, Jade could feel the strength between she and Levi.

About an hour passed and Jade had all her homework finished and was stretched out on her black sheeted canopy bed with her left hand lying on her ribcage. She jumped slightly as a quiet knock on her window sliced through the silence and stopped Jade mid-yawn. She slid off the bed, walked over to the curtains and cautiously pulled them back just enough so she could see out. Levi's breathtaking smile brought one to her lips; he was standing there nonchalantly leaning against the railing of her little terrace looking as beautiful as new fallen snow. His pale complexion stood very distinct against the moonless night. Jade shook her head, blushing at her ogling and opened the glass sliding door as her heartbeat accelerated.

"I was in the neighborhood and…just thought I'd drop by. Here" Levi smirked as he handed Jade a single red rose and watched a dazzling smile light up her face.

Jade looked up straight into Levi's eyes and whispered "Thank you, Levi" she set the rose down in a cup of water that occupied a spot on her nightstand and giggled "If I knew we were exchanging gifts I would have got you something"

"you're welcome and it's a flower Jade, nothing extravagant. Er…nice choice of wardrobe though. I like it" Levi smiled down at Jade who stood there blushing a deep crimson after his comment.

The blush quickly vanished when Jade noticed Levi's posture slightly tensed. "S-sorry. Damn it! I need to remember that." She muttered.

"It's getting easier" Levi murmured into Jade's hair as he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Really?" Jade asked as her arms wrapped around Levi's torso.

He picked her up with no effort and set her tenderly on the bed and covered her when she started to shiver. "No not really but, in time it will"

"Where are you going?" Jade said desperately as she pulled Levi onto the bed with her when he tried to walk away. She knew Levi was ten times stronger than she was, he couldn't deny her anything. She pulled the black satin bead spread over the both of them, snuggling deep in his cool arms as his body molded around her.

"Nowhere love, I just assumed you didn't want me in your bed this early" Levi smirked coyly

Jade nudged him roughly knowing it would have little to no affect on him. "I feel…safe." Jade gave a content sigh as she scooted closer to the middle of the bed pulling him with her. What she said was true, she knew she was safe as long as she was with Levi. She was untouchable.

"That's because you _are_ safe love…from everything but me." Levi replied sadly

"You won't hurt me" Jade whispered into his chest. Levi looked at Jade skeptically raising one eyebrow questioning her statement. "I'm not denying the fact that you _could _hurt me, just the fact that I know you won't" She looked deep into his silver eyes and saw the doubt in them. He did not trust himself.

He sighed "You're right, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you, Jade _you_ are my life now" Levi said with such conviction it made Jade's heart soar.

"Wow"

"What?" Levi asked curiously

"It's just that, so much has happened in one little day. It's all a bit much to take in don't you think? I mean before you came along I don't think really anybody cared for me the way you do. It makes me feel…sort of special ya know?" Jade looked up waiting for Levi's reaction.

"I know what you're feeling but I think I have an explanation" he said after a little while of thinking.

"Oh? And what is that?" Jade asked

"I think the explanation as to why our relationship took off at such a fast rate is because when I kissed you, Jade when I kissed you I saw your entire life in mere seconds, I feel like I've known you my whole life. And in those seconds you became a part of me Jade I can't function without you. You're my only reason for living. This strange connection we have is very rare in the night world; it only happens to certain people, night world and otherwise. With this bond we share, there is no explanations, no reasons why anything happens anymore. It defies reality and…I don't know" he sighed. When Levi finished speaking he looked down into Jade's bluish green eyes intently, hoping she understood what he was saying.

And she did, Jade understood exactly what Levi was saying, because she felt it too. In those few little minutes when she watched the flashes of the first 300 years of Levi's immortal life Jade had gotten to know him like no other had before. She felt it down to her bones, to the center of her core and, deep in her soul, that she and Levi were meant to be together. She was certain that this link between them was strong indissoluble and possibly everlasting. Until the day she died Jade would Love Levi irretrievably. The thought of separation by death left an uneasy ache deep in her chest, she clutched Levi even closer to her as a distraught look coated Jade's eyes forcing them shut.

Levi gave Jade a puzzled look as he pulled back enough to look at her. "What's wrong love?" he asked softly, the tortured look in her eyes tearing at his heart.

"It's just I-…nothing, it's nothing" Jade attempted to smile reassuringly but all she could manage was a grimace causing a stifled chuckle to escape Levi's perfectly shaped lips.

"You forget Jade, I know you extremely well, perhaps even better then you know yourself" Levi chuckled as he kissed Jade's forehead winking at her.

"How old are you?" Jade asked suddenly, thinking about the events that lead up to Levi's knowledge regarding her life. She recalled the things _she _witnessed when she and Levi's souls were joined.

He sighed sadly and whispered "eighteen"

Jade rolled her eyes "What I mean is how long has it been since…well since you know, you were…err bitten?" she struggled for the right words trying not to say something wrong, as she always seemed to do. Her shaky words did bring a slight rigidity to Levi's posture, and after what felt like an eternity he finally relaxed bringing his forefinger and thumb up to pinch the bridge of his perfectly formed nose, giving a sigh filled with his acceptance that Jade needed to know this.

"The year was 1709, and as you might have already seen when we were linked like we were, my mother and father were out and my siblings and their…mates were home alone. I was never really one for socialization but my sister Kalie sure was, my eldest sister Celest is somewhat similar to me; she is not really fond of people. When we were younger our father-" Levi's posture went rigid at the mere mention of his father. "Our father made celest feel…horrible, he did…sick things to her. It's something you must ask her about if you even had the desire to know. But back to my point, they were out and a week before our-err incident I had been reading about vampirism. The stories and legends of our town swirled in my head and me being eighteen and all wanted immortality more than anything."

He grunted obviously seeing those nights in perfect clarity. "So I went to Hunter and begged him to make me immortal…to make me a vampire. He simply smiled and told me there would be consequences. I paid no attention to that only focused on that I would live forever. Nights later Hunter accompanied by his nephew Ash Redfern showed me those consequences…as you've already seen."

Jade nodded with crocodile tears welling up in her eyes. As she composed herself Levi continued with his story.

"He brutally beat and killed my parents, forcing me to watch. He did the same to my sisters and their boyfriends, only he left them barely alive leaving me with the decision to change them or let them die. From the moment I witnessed both my mother and father's slaying I swore to God that any chance I got I would redeem myself." He sighed sadly and wiped away Jade's tears pulling her into her chest and buried his face in her black hair. "ever since I've been walking the road to redemption saving every single human that I was able to and restricting my diet to only animal blood"

Jade's eyes got an angry spark and she whispered "Why would you do that? Locking your true nature up inside yourself for something you had no part in? you didn't kill your parents Levi Hunter did!" Her voice was dangerously on the verge of one of Jasper's fits. Levi was a vampire, it's who he was and he was trying to be something he wasn't.

"Jade you don't understand if I hadn't gone to Hunter-" he was interrupted by a fuming Jade

"If you hadn't gone to Hunter you'd be in the ground right now instead of here in my arms. I don't think that is a punishment Levi. Everything happens for a reason y'know. You can't be waltzing around being all 'oh woe is me woe is me' when you have something amazing right here in front of your face. You said yourself the bond we share is uncommon and you still look at yourself as a monster! You've been saving lives for the past 300 years and you still think you're a monster?" She shook her head and glanced to her right at the vampire laying there awaiting his reaction.

"You have a good point Jade but, you have to see it from my eyes-" Levi glared when he was once again cut off by Jade

"I have" she quipped miserably.

"I know but, just try to see it from the eyes of the cause of a person's death. People who had lives and children and memories. People who, if I wouldn't have been so selfish would still have lead long and happy lives. But they didn't because I was so self-centered! All I cared about was living forever, and now I wander aimlessly, damned to walk among the living with nothing but empty space in front of me!"

The look in Levi's eyes were like he was being burned at the stake. Jade made it her purpose in life, to keep that look out of Levi's eyes for good.

"I see" she muttered as she flipped out of bed and tiptoed to her dresser, slipping into a pair of purple pajama pants. "will you take me to your home Levi? I would like to meet your family. You've already met my…err rather embarrassing-somewhat- family.

Levi merely smiled and elegantly sliding out of Jade's bed and offered her his hand. With a thrilled smile she took Levi's hand as he quietly opened her sliding door, shivering as she stepped through the door. With her vampire boyfriend by her side Jade felt as if she could face the world.


	5. anticipation for that yet to come

**Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again, the Night World series does not belong to me!**

**A/N: but anyways I'll get to the point here**

**I'm doing my best with the whole update thing**

**I am a perfectionist and I don't like putting anything out there that isn't my absolute best so please bear with me here! Bring on the romantic fluff!**

**Night world- chapter 6 (Longer as promised)**

"you have a lovely home" Jade commented as she and Levi made their way down the hall to his room.

"It's a place to hang your hat" Levi retorted pulling Jade along "Celest's room" he stated motioning to a door on the right with his head. They had just got done with the second floor which had Jag, Ayden and Kalie's rooms along with the T.V. room and their offices and were now walking down the long hall of the third floor of Hale manner. "And" Levi announced with mock excitement "My room" he pushed the door aside to reveal a rather large suite painted red with art and diplomas and medical degrees speckled about the walls.

Jade entered the room cautiously and spun to face Levi with disappointment in the back of her eyes. "It's…normal" She stated with her bottom lip pouting playfully as she tugged at a loose string on her black a7x sweatshirt.

"What did you expect Jadie?" Levi asked with a chuckle. "Coffins and dark damp stone for walls with skeletons chained to the walls?"

The way he used Jade's nickname made her smile with his voice, so lovely like velvet caressing her ears made her heart thump unevenly in her chest. She scanned the room once more, unable to help but notice the giant bed in the center and glass ceiling that revealed to her a royal blue night sky. It was beautiful, as was pretty much everything else Levi showed her.

"No" She said simply "piles of bones maybe but not so much whole skeletons…What music do you like?" Jade mused as she walked to Levi's collection of CD's in the corner while he watched. "You like rock?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes actually, it's one of my favorite genres of music. Why do you sound so surprised?" Levi questioned with false curiosity coating his words.

"Well…it's just. Dude! You're 300 years old! Excuse me for wondering why you like modern music. I just thought you know you being…three centuries old would find today's music a little tedious" Jade vented as she sat on the corner of his bed after playing a bullet for my valentine CD.

While the soft melody of "Ohio is for lovers" played gently in the background Jade curled into a ball staring through the frosted glass of Levi's ceiling out to the never ending dark sky.

After a few short minutes of laying there with her eyes closed and the itchy feeling of being stared at Jade felt Levi's weight on the bed next to her and then a quiet sigh.

"Jade?" he asked softly resting his hands behind his head as he scooted onto a black sheeted pillow.

"Levi?" Jade answered with a hint of a smirk gracing her lips.

"I…I have something to tell you…" Levi struggled for the right words that would not chase her away screaming as he expected her to do at any second when the truth about his mortality got to be too much for her human mind and brain to handle.

"And what is that?" She flipped to face him, her face ending up just inches away from his. The close proximity never failed to make her heart thunder her face flush and put a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

"Well…the thing is, if we're going to be..a couple…….the Night World laws..they say…well they state that. Damn it all to hell! The rules of the night world are simple. Fall in love with a human, or let a human know of our existence and the consequences are simple-death. Now no other night person knows that you know but if any one of them should find out, and you end up dead I don't think I could ever forgive myself! It'd be my fault and my fault solely, I-I-" Levi was silenced with Jade's warm index finger on his lips…so close to his teeth, the vampire's most destructive weapon.

"Levi. nothing is going to happen to me, or to you or your family" She sighed removing her finger from his lips slowly. "You need to chill, if you act as if something is wrong then that is when someone will find out. Until then we are safe" she smiled as Levi watched the gesture seep into her sea foam green eyes that were glowing with the intensity of her proclamation at this point. She truly believed mere acting would save them from the fate that was sure to come.

"I hope you are right Jadie…I hope you're right." He murmured into her silky, smooth hair pulling his love closer.

"Levi?" Jade asked after a short while of thought. Her gaze drifted up to find his, and she was met with a full force of silvery intensity that blew her thoughts straight out of her mind. "Uum…oh!" Jade exclaimed struggling to remember and gather her scattered thoughts. "that's unfair you know" Jade commented shaking her head, as if it would help reassemble her dismantled thoughts.

"What? You're very adorable" Levi sighed gazing into her gentle eyes. He knew what she was about to ask him and his feelings on making Jade a vampire had changed completely in a matter of one hour. He could not allow himself or any other member of his family to take Jade's life and soul for his own selfish desires. It was irrational and sooner or later she would come to hate him, for stealing everything away from her? Levi could see the world with one less murderer, one less vampire, but picturing a world without Jade in it _somewhere_ just did not make sense.

"The thing you do with your eyes, and then your stupid breath, you know what I'm talking about. It's utterly evil!" Jade pouted causing a chuckle to escape Levi's perfect lips.

The house grew eerily quiet when the BFMV CD came to an end, Levi knew that his siblings with rather intrusive hearing were giving the two a little privacy by going hunting probably. He sat up with a sigh, knowing Jade would not give up the argument that easily.

"But _anyways_ what I was saying before…what must one do..to become like you? To become a vampire?" Jade whispered the last part, she was still unsure that she really truly wanted this. Would she trade her life, soul and possibly her freedom to become an undead and be with Levi forever? She only just met him earlier the previous morning and now she was debating with herself weather or not she wanted to spend eternity with him.

Levi searched for somewhere to place his saddened gaze finding himself only able to look at his hands while he spoke. "Jade…" He began, unable to find the correct words "I- I don't think you should want to become a vampire. I don't want you to be a vampire, it's not as glamorous as the books and movies erroneously depict it to be." He spat venomously "Sure there is the beauty, immortality and strength, but there are rules and regulations to follow. Not everything in the night is beautiful, given the chance would you really want to see what I see? And not every vampire is good, we're not all evil either but there are a handful out there who wouldn't think twice about killing you. To them you are vermin, worthless. I can't, no I _won't_ have you a part of that world" he seethed. When he looked at Jade again her eyes were closed and her muscles tense.

"You…don't…want…me?" she tried to put together what she could of Levi's last statement.

"No! that's not what I said you silly girl. I will always want you" Levi exclaimed

"Then why won't you make me a vampire?"

"Because…"

"That's not a legitimate reason Levi" Jade glowered

"It is for me" Levi retorted stubbornly

But as stubborn as Levi was, Jade was twice that. "Tell me why!"

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Levi questioned in monotone trying vainly to keep the truth from seeping into his eyes.

"No" she said through clenched teeth as she crossed her little arms. Her anger amused Levi it reminded him of one of Kalie's kittens who refused openly to wear the little outfits she made for it. Soon the kitten got so sick of Kalie's attempts to stuff it in a little purple skirt and top that it started fighting back. It's anger was not frightening in the least, it made Levi chuckle how Jade reminded him of the kitten who thought it was a tiger.

"Stop laughing at me!" She shouted

Levi rubbed his temples in a circular rhythm trying to ignore Jade's beseeching.

"Please tell me why the fuck you won't turn me into a vampire! You said you would always want me but you don't want to keep me forever?" She asked accusingly.

"Because Jade! I won't be the death of you! I _won't _take the life you have barely got to live! I'm not really sure if you lose your soul in your transformation but I'm not going to chance it, not your soul Jade you're my everything and I can't lose you" he said finally "It's not because I don't want you for eternity, to be with you for the rest of my limitless life would be as close to heaven as a vampire could get. I just don't want to steal your life and soul from you" He took a deep breath to calm himself as he placed a gentle kiss on her creased forehead.

"My soul won't be lost Leve. And even if it is, I don't care, I know I won't regret it. With forever stretched out in front of you, and you got to be with your soulmate wouldn't you want to spend it with that person?" asked Jade as she stared at the blue veins in Levi's cool neck. The muscles were tense, and Jade gave a sigh of resignation. She would not give up trying to get Levi to give her immortality but she was acquiescent…for the moment that is.

She could see that neither one of them would lay down arms today, but she knew what she wanted and she was going to go for it.

"But I _am_ spending forever with my soul mate…I'm just spending your forever. I'll always be here for and with you Jade Marie Leaf, until death do us part" He declared with such conviction laced in his voice Jade knew he was right. But she didn't want to grow old without him by her side. She sighed sadly but hugged him, laying her head on his cool yet soft chest.

And Jade fell asleep there, with Levi by her side, as she intended it to be…not just for her own forever but forever in general. She knew her father and Lauren wouldn't check on her they were so focused on the upcoming wedding…again they didn't even pay attention to her or Jasper. The dreams she had that night kept her sleeping soundly in Levi's arms peacefully.


	6. i'd update moar if you'd review!

**Okay guys, so here's the deal. **

**My life is just now settling down with the volleyball season ending and stuff**

**So sad, but I'll live. **

**But yeah so many people are reading this story but no one's reviewing**

**This is leading me to think that my story is not up to standards**

**Please I'd love yew for EVERZ if you put some reviews**

**I can take it! The good the bad and everything you think of my story**

**Remember: Reviews=happy Maya=MOAR updates!!!**


	7. Demands

**Disclaimer: I really don't own the night world series' plot line history or any of the characters that might make an appearance in this or any of the following chapters. But that's okay! You guys already knew that. **

**A/N: okay so I'm not sure if I should continue writing, please someone let me know whether I am wasting my time or not, because I have a **_**bazillion**_** story ideas I could be writing! So please, make me purr, review please!**

**This Story is dedicated to a wonderful girl!!**

**Anna (AkA my most faithful reviewer! This one's for you!)**

"**I absolutely luved ur story. I'm trying to come up with one myself, but it's so hard to come up with one that is original. ur story is awesome and I hope dat u will right more and stop keeping us in suspense! lol. :)"**

**Night world- wingless angel**

As the sun started to rise, Jade's breathing pattern left the deep, even breaths of a dreamer into shallower more frequent ones as she started to wake. That night was possibly the best of Levi's existence, although most of it was spent in sleep, a complete waste of time as Ayden would put it. Although he was not conscious Levi could still feel her touch as he dreamed, even his subconscious was focused on Jade. His dreams were not like a human, they were fleeting pictures of his deepest desires, which were all pretty much about Jade in some way or form. His eyes drifted towards the glass ceiling as the sun shone through, revealing the dust motes floating in the air. Each mote had two sides- the light side on which the sun hit them, and dark sides where the sun never made an appearance.

It reminded him of himself, in an odd way if people-or vampires really- could really be compared to particles of dust in the air. There were two distinct sides of Levi. One side of him was content, happy and ecstatic to have found his soul mate, with an intense need to be near her, protect her and give her everything her heart desired. The other side of him however was dark, afraid, and with a bloodlust so powerful that just laying there with Jade made the monster inside of him stir. He could feel his first premolars elongating and sharpening themselves into points as he lay there with her in his arms. Levi could barely contain himself and his grizzly desires to have Jade's sweet blood satiating his intense thirst. Could he really expose Jade to that kind of danger? While this internal debate was going on inside his mind he had no idea she had woken up and was now staring at him.

He did not have a care in the world as he stared into the eyes of his beloved, all of the logic plaguing his brain had disappeared in that one instant that his eyes met hers. He did not want to wake another morning without her by his side. With a wistful sigh he smiled lovingly down at Jade and kissed her with all of the passion buried deep inside his long silent chest. His heart seemed to flutter as she returned the kiss with equal passion while her hands snaked up and curled into his hair. After oh…about a century of kisses Levi finally let Jade breathe, kissing along her jaw line, then down to her collar bone, raising goose bumps in his lips' wake.

"Well good morning to you too" Jade panted breathlessly. Levi chuckled

"That's the understatement of the year" he smiled.

Levi hugged her once more and was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"OH SHIT!!! I HAVE TO GET HOME!!!"

Levi knew the language of today's teens wasn't exactly pure but nothing he's heard had turned him on as much as Jade's dirty talking had.

"Trust me Jadie, your father hasn't so much as lifted an eye lid…but he should in approximately one hour and fifteen minutes"

Jade cocked an eyebrow and smiled. Levi gave Jade a puzzled look watching her slide off the bed. The tilted look he gave Jade made her heart beat speed up appreciatively.

"I've got to get going…" Jade said quietly. As she said this, her stomach growled explaining to Levi the reason she was edging out so early in the morning, causing her face to blush profusely. Levi chuckled gently and glided over to her with that inhuman graceful way he and his siblings had, and whispered in her ear.

"I've got it all covered love. Do you honestly think I'd let you starve?" he took Jade's warm hand in his and guided her down the first set of stairs then down the grander spiraling staircase where his siblings were all going about their daily routines as if Jade's presence wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

It was Celest who was first to greet them followed by Ayden Jag then finally a reluctant Kalie.

"Hello Jade, Levi. How are you this morning?" she sighed with a radiant smile that complimented her beautiful features wonderfully.

All the joy from the night spent was still very tangible in the air; it was as if a cloud of tranquility had settled into Levi's hectic life-or not life. His arms unconsciously pulled Jade closer to his side before he answered with a magnificent crooked smile which never failed to set a swarm of butterflies rioting in Jade's stomach that stole her breath.

"Absolutely brilliant Lest, thank you for asking. And how are you?" he answered just a few moments too late. He was lost in the memories that would always be some of the best of his existence. The thought that there would be plenty more memories to come made Levi feel even more buoyant and carefree than before.

Jade's heart skipped a beat when these words left Levi's mouth and her answering smile stretched from just about ear to ear.

The Hale's kitchen was large, to say the least. It had a huge window that stretched from wall to wall and took up over half the wall from top to bottom. There was an island in the middle with black leather covered wood bar stools to match the granite counter top. The refrigerator had a TV built into it and the stove (that wasn't the island) had a flat surface. All Jade could do was stare in wonder. Then something came to mind with a sudden randomness.

"So why, if you're vampires do you even _need_ a kitchen like this?" before she could stop herself the words were out. Her hands flew to cover her mouth and Jade wished a pit would open in the ground and she would fall in, to hide forever from the embarrassment she was so prone to. But she got an entirely different and relatively less furious reaction than the one she expected. Rather than shouting and scoffing they giggled and looked at her with understanding, ancient eyes.

"Well you see Jadie" Celest answered fighting a smile "our kind is never to let humans know of our existence."

"With the exception of you though" Ayden injected, the bigger part of his attention focused on the video game he had in his hands.

"So" Celestial went on as if Ayden hadn't spoken "we have to blend in. But the fact that we are vampires does not mean we have to be antisocial. People, well humans at least, shy away from us due to their instincts, but we _do_ enjoy company. And when we have company over we must keep up this façade that shelters us from exposure." She finished with a gentle smile and a look in her silvery sapphire eyes that said she wasn't in any trouble.

"They shy away from you because you're a loser Lest" Ayden stated, earning a slap in the back of his head from Jag which made Jade giggle. She could see that there was passion brewing between Celest and Jag. She wondered why they weren't already together. The way he oriented himself around her! It was like a gravitational pull, when she would move, he would adjust himself at exactly the same moment. And his eyes followed her restlessly; Jade knew that every move Celest made was safe; Jag would take a bullet for her.

The others seemed completely oblivious to this revelation Jade made. Levi was preparing something that smelled positively mouth-watering. The steam that rose from the frying pan was caked with the scent of eggs, seasoning and various types of peppers. Her legs carried her forward without her command, it was like the smoke had gripped her and was pulling her forward with promise of scrumptious flavor, and mind-numbing deliciousness.

"Dude! Why does everyone hit me??" Ayden griped when he lost his game. But nobody was paying him any attention. Jag was sitting on the huge window sill, sketching some hidden beauty he saw beyond, in the forest. Kalie had drifted off silently, probably to play with her kittens and Celest was in deep conversation with Levi as he slid the omelet onto a white porcelain plate and poured some fresh orange juice into a matching cup. By this time Jade's stomach was brought back to her attention. It made her laugh quietly at how distractible she was.

"Jade?" Celest asked

"Hmm?"

"What's it like?" her tone made Jade look up, she sounded somewhat…bashful?

"What's what like Celest?" Jade said around a mouthful of delicious egg omelet.

"Being in a house full of vampires? I mean don't get me wrong. I love that you're here but usually humans are scared of us…" She finished with a quizzical look on her face.

"That's an understatement" Levi laughed "They are downright terrified of us. I'm not sure, but it's something in the atmosphere we carry. The animal like posture we have, the silvery glint of our eyes. I'm not sure. Something like that."

"I don't know, well yeah it was…weird to see you for the first time but it only made me more curious to meet you. And as for the being in a house full of vampires, it's a little intimidating to say the least, but I've never really fit in the norm of high school girls so I'm in heaven what with all the weirdness…and stuff... But it's more intimidating because I know you all are so much stronger than me and I am so utterly weak..."

Celest nodded thoughtfully. Jades eyes searched for Levi's, and found them staring down at the dishes he was washing a little too intently, he knew the direction this conversation was going.

"You sound as if there's something more you wish to say"

"There is…" Jade's voice quivered with anxiety. She didn't know how this would affect Levi, and he seemed so obstinately against making her a vampire. This would be sure to upset him.

"Well?" Celest prodded truly interested. It was very weird, having someone besides Jasper interested in the things she had to say.

"Well…" Jade's next words came in a bit of a rush, which caused them to get all mooshed together. "Levi told me what would happen if you were caught with a human in the know and I am scared Celest, SO scared of what might happen to you. I don't think I could live with myself if something ever happened to you or Kalie or Jag or Ayden, I know I just barely met all of you but already you feel like family. And I am putting each one of you in danger by being here. So…" she paused to take a deep breath "I think that making me a vampire would be best, nobody would be in danger and I would feel a WHOLE lot better when I am not the cause of stress among your family. I could even help if it came down to a fight…I could…I…" her body slumped slightly and her eyes averted to the pretty oak wood floor, waiting for the reaction that was sure to hurt her ears. When nothing was said she peeked from under her lashes. Celest and Levi wore similar faces of torture and pain, with ancient wisdom and sadness etched into their eyes that gave off an eccentric silver glint. The only difference between the two was the black ice Jade believed was gone forever in Levi's bottomless eyes. She felt like she could fall into these beautiful fathomless eyes, like she could see his soul through them.

So quickly Jade couldn't be sure she hadn't imagined it Celest threw a pointed and meaningful look at Levi and moved his head just a tiny bit, a nod. She was mystified, vampires were so weird. Jade laughed so quietly it was just a movement in her shoulders at the thought that she could use that term so casually. She was so preoccupied with her internal thoughts that she hadn't realized the others had roamed back into the room and were now looking at Levi with expectant expressions, seeking an answer. His face was fierce yet at the same time pain was carved in his beautiful angular features and Jade hated to see his face contorted that way and by no fault but her own. She knew she shouldn't be pushing it so hard, her transformation but every breath she took as a human put her new friends in danger.

An exasperated sigh escaped Levi's lips, the only thing besides Jade's heartbeat that broke the silence.

"OK. Well I can see your point Jade" Levi pulled Jade onto his lap. The others were getting restless.

"What about her transformation O wise leader?" Ayden growled, irritation saturating his voice. He moved over so Kalie, who was last to join their discussion could take her place on his lap.

"I'm getting to it, shut up. I see your point Love, but you met me only 48 hours ago. You don't know what you want. You will be a vampire but take the time to think about it...thoroughly" he added when Jade's mouth opened in protest. "Because right now I've got to get you home, your father is starting to get restless"

"How do you-"

"I'll tell you about it some other time." With that, and a coy smile pulling up the corners of his mouth he knocked her legs from under her with a swift movement from his leg, and caught her just before her head hit the floor.

"Jerk" Jade muttered. Levi chuckled and put a tender kiss on her lips to silence them.

"Later Shorty" Ayden said. He grinned when Jade glared daggers at him, more or less trying to make him dead with her eyes.

"Come back soon!" Celest added, having to shout, as Levi was already stepping through the window.

"I will!" is all Jade managed to get out before Levi flung himself into the open air. Then they were soaring above the treetops with the wind pulling at her hair. Unlike the night before this didn't frighten her. Oddly it sent peace through her. It must have had something to do with the fact that she had an overprotective vampire boyfriend beneath her that would sooner breathe his last breath before he let harm come to her. The thought made Jade smile 'vampire boyfriend' she repeated in her head with a giggle.

"Do I get to hear the joke love?" Levi asked, distracted by the freedom of flight.

"Vampire boyfriend"

"Huh?" Levi questioned, though Jade could hear a smile in his teasing voice.

"Nothing"

They were back at the house, with Jade securely in her bed in no time at all. Levi kissed her with all of the passion from the night before, and soon Jade was gasping for breath trying to calm her maniacal heart rate. Levi chuckled slightly and was out the window just seconds before her father opened the door on the other side of the room.

"Goodbye my love. I'll be back for you when the sun sets" he whispered, the sound barely audible.

"Jadie? Cupcake it's time to get up. We've got a full day ahead of us" her father announced

Jade groaned "Perfect"

A/N: sorry guys, for the long wait. I feel like SUCH a slacker! But here's a long one fer ya! Remember reviews=happy Maya= MOAR posts!! XP I'll try to keep up with the updating. Went through a tough heartbreak, so things are a little outta whack right now but will get better don't worry! ;)


	8. UPDATE!

I'm sorry everyone, for the delay of my story. I've got my computer back and there will be a new chapter soon! Ahh the excitement


End file.
